


Pursuit of Happiness.

by Betzalee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bard and Sigrid are not related, Depression, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is happy, or so he thinks he is. During the days, when the sun is up and shining he feels content with the life he's living, but during the night when the moon is out he is faced with feelings he'd never experienced before. He feels sad and empty. A void inside of his heart. <br/>He hopes to get better, to turn back into the lively boy he used to be. But nothing seems to work. And then he meets Kili, a free spirited boy with a peculiar taste who does as he pleases. They clash at first, and Fili isn't very fond of him. But little by little, Kili begins filling up the void that has settled in Fili's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of Happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> While doing some editing on the work I had already posted, I ended up deleting it by mistake :[  
> So here I am, posting it again. (I also fixed the errors!)

Life was good. For Fili Durin, that is. He pretty much had everything an 18 year old boy could wish for, and sometimes, even more. Not only was Fili born into a wealthy family, but he also had two loving parents who never failed to be there for him. He grew up with love and an abundance of things that were and were not needed. He had happiness and love all around him, and his life was truly that of a fairy tale prince. He never knew how it felt to be sad, because the moment he was, his parents were always there to console him. He never got to experience the nasty feeling of being friendless or rejected or alone, because Fili always had people there for him. Not only because he was a rich and a pampered boy, but because he had a natural and amorous personality that never failed to draw people to him. 

Yes, Fili Durin had it all. A nice house, an amazing family, great friends, a beautiful girlfriend, and on top of all that, he was happy. 

But yet he couldn't help but feel empty inside, as if a big chunk of him was missing. There was a void, dark and massive that kept eating him from the inside, consuming his happiness little by little. He could feel it every day, how the once joyous boy he used to be, was becoming more sad and moody. He'd be happy though, whenever he was around his family and friends or with his girlfriend. He was truly happy and nothing could take that away from him. But at the end of the day, when he was alone in his room all alone, he couldn't help the sad feeling that kept tugging at his heart. He couldn't chase away the  urge he felt to cry. 

It was quite annoying, to be honest, and Fili didn't know what to do. He didn't want to worry anyone, but by keeping his feelings to himself, he was making himself worry instead. He tried to calm down, assuring his heart and mind that he was just stressed out. After All, it was the summer before his last year of high school came to an end, and there were a lot of things the blond had to do to finally graduate. 

Yes, that was it. It was stress! Or so he told himself. But deep down, in the darkest corner of his brain, Fili knew that that wasn't the case. 

Some nights, he would wake up longing for something, or someone, or someplace. He didn't know what it was, or who, or where. He would just wake up with an empty feeling in his chest, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. But he fought, he fought back all the tears and he willed the emptiness to go away and then he went back to sleep. In the morning he'd pretend as if he had never woken up in the middle of the night. He wouldn't bring it up to anyone and simply carry on with his day. He knew he had to get a grip on himself, because he was happy. He knew he was. He had to be. 

He had known happiness all his life, knew how good it felt, and he didn't want that feeling to ever go away. He held on to it tightly, and during the days he was the bright and shiny boy everyone knew and loved. When the night came around, he'd try his hardest, and when his hardest failed, he'd talk to his girlfriend until sleep claimed them both. But it was exhausting and all he wanted was for things to go back to the way they were before, when he didn't have a hole inside of him, when he didn't wake up in the middle of the night, missing something that didn't exist. He missed those days so much, and held on to the happiness he felt during the days when the sun shone bright in the sky. He held on to that feeling, fighting with all his might to not fall into the dark void of his heart.

"Filli. Fili. Earth to Fili!" Sigrid waved her hands in front of his face, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Um?" He asked, looking at her confusesly 

"I was telling you about tonight." She said, picking at her salad with her fork.

"What about it?" He asked, still not understanding. They were having brunch at her favorite restaurant. She had been aimlesly talking about her day and about things that he truly didn't care about. He lost track of the conversation though, and lost himself in his own mind. Now he was stuck, looking like an idiot.

Sigrid only sighed, and popped a cherry tomato in her mouth, took her time chewing it, and then proceeded, "There's a party tonight, silly. I've been talking to you about it all this time." 

"Ah, yeah. I'm sorry babe," He said, taking her hands in his and bringing them to his lips, lightly kissing her knuckles. "I was distracted."

"It's okay," She giggled. That high pitched giggle that sent flutter all over his stomach. He loved it. Just as much as he loved her. "Had a long day?" She asked, arching one of her eyebrows.

"Yeah," He sighed, shoulders slouching. "Mom and dad are going to Hawaii tomorrow and they're afraid to leave me behind," He scoffed. "It's fucking silly, cus they've left me behind plenty of times before. But they're making a big deal now and I just, I don't understand." He felt exasperated. His parent's were going on vacation and they were insisting that he should go, but he didn't want to. Not really. He had been to Hawaii so many times before that he truly found the Island ugly now. He also didn't want to intrude, he knew how mushy his parents got whenever they went on vacation. It was almost sickening, to see them all lovey-dovey. He didn't like it. Not one bit. 

But they kept insisting that he should come with them, that it'll make him happy. He kept telling them that he was happy, that he didn't need to go to Hawaii to become  _more_ happy. But they didn't understand. And so Fili pondered on that for a while. He took his time to think about what happiness truly was and whether or not he'd be more happier if he went to Hawaii. And that's what lead him to thinking about those nights, and that empty feeling. And then he wondered whether going to Hawaii for the fourteenth time would make it disappear. 

He knew the answer was no, but his parents kept insisting it was a yes. 

"They're worried you'll throw a house party or something." Sigrid giggled again, tossing her hair back. 

"Yeah?" He smiled at her, "Probably." But he didn't know. He had no idea why his parents were being so annoying at the moment. 

"You should go," She said, placing a hand on his face and gently stroking it. "It'll make them happy."

He groaned. He didn't want to hear that. "I don't want to."

"Okay then. Tell them that you want to be here, protecting me." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, making him laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I'll tell them that." He wormed his arms around her waist and brought her a little closer.

He could already feel the happiness bubbling up inside of him, making him giddy and ready to pop with excitement. 

He gave her a chaste kiss, which turned into something more, something deeper. He savored her mouth, just like he savoured the moment. When they broke away, there was a loopy smile on his face, and a face-splitting grin on hers. 

"Okay, lover boy. Can I tell you about the party now?" She asked, and wiggled herself out of his grasp.

"Yes, ma'm." He said, sitting up straight and turning towards his food.

"Okay, so Tau is throwing this party tonight and she invited Leggy, who told Arwen, who told me. According to Leggy, the party is going to be the bomb and we  _have_ to be there." She told him, a look of determination on her face. 

He couldn't help but smile. Sigrid was always into parties. She wanted to be there, no matter how lame or boring it turned out to be at the end.  _"It's all about being hip, Fili. And going to parties is totally hip. Plus, you get to know things that people who didn't go wouldn't know._ She had told him that when he had asked her about her devotions to parties. He laughed then, thinking it was silly and a little bit adorable. He laughed now because of the same reasons.

"Don't laugh, mister _I'm too cool for parties_ ," She playfully slapped his arm. "Arwen and Leggy are up for it. You just need to tell your lackies to come as well." She told him, finishing her salad.

"They're not my lackies." He told her, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes they are. They only listen to you." 

"They're our friends, you silly goose," He chuckled, "You can tell them yourself."

She groaned. "They won't go." She whined.

"Do they need to?" 

"Yes, Fili. They do." She sounded exasperated now, which made Fili laugh, which made her glare at him, which made him laugh even harder. 

"You're such a jerk." She humphed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And you're adorable." He said, leaning in to kiss her cheeks.

She rolled her eyes, tried to remain mad at him, but ended up failing. Miserably. 

"They need to go, because we're a group, Fili." She stated.

"Aha, so we need to go to parties together?" He asked, amused by her facial expressions.

Truthfully, he knew the answer. He knew that Sigrid, as well as Legolas, (also known as Leggy), and Arwen, were popularity junkies. He knew that whenever there was a party or some sort of event, their group had to be there, whether one of them wanted it or not. It was a rule by now, and they honestly didn't care about it. They loved the attention and the crowds and people treating them like royalty. Fili didn't. He truly didn't. He knew Legolas since he was in preschool, as well as Bard and his cousins Dwalin and Gimli. Miraculously, they had all been the same age, so they always stucked together. Luckily, the friendship they had formed as children, developed into something deeper as they turned into teenagers. They were a family now, a true pack. 

When they entered high school, Fili had not aimed to be _the most popular and beloved,_ (not to mention handsomest) kid in school. No. He had simply aimed for happiness and fun and for a chance to join the football team. However, desteny had another plan for him, and as soon as he and his friends stepped into the school, they were treated as if they were a big deal. The fact that they were all slightly taller than the rest of the freshman, and had a knack for being carefree and loud, gave others the impression that they were all  _cool._ Fili thought it was absurd though, especially since he didn't feel like a  _big deal._ He was just a 14 year old boy, with a passion for football and a love for bad jokes. 

Joining the football team only seemed to make them all more popular. They were called the _Five musketeers_ , and every girl wanted them and every boy wanted to be them. It was all very intimidating for Fili, who prefered the anomosity instead of the big crowds of people that wanted to befriend him. But Leggy told him he should just embrace it, that it was a  _gift,_ that many people wanted. And so he did. 

They met Aragorn at football practice and he quickly became one of them. 

Becoming captain of the football team during his first year, only served to add more fuel to the already growing fire. And Fili believed that because of this, people automatically named him  _the leader,_ of their group.

It bothered him, but it didn't bother his friends, and when they were all together they never treated him as a leader. They simply treated him as a friend. 

And then Leggy, afraid of getting hurt on the field, had joined the drama squad. He met Arwen and Sigrid there, and began bringing them to their table during lunch. 

Before he knew it, everybody was talking about them. Everybody loved them, everybody feared them, everybody wanted to  _be_ them. 

Leggy loved it, Arwen couldn't get enough of it, and Sigrid bathed in the glory of being popular. 

All the while, he was just happy to have wonderful friends. To be loved by them and love them in return.

"Fili!" She exclaimed, and he could tell she was beginning to get irritated.

"Okay, okay," He said, throwing up his arms and surrending, "I'll tell my  _lackies_  to be at the party tonight."

She smiled and blew him a kiss. 

"What time is it?" He asked her, while fishing out his phone.

"Ten," She said, tipping her head to the side, "Or is it nine?" She thought about it, "I don't really know. I'll ask Leggy." She said, taking out her phone from her tote bag.

"Who's Tau?" He asked, turning his phone on.

"This girl from Mirkwood High. You know how Leggy's dad is a teacher there?" He nodded, "Well yeah, she was failing his class and he told Leggy to tutor her. He has the hots for her apparently," She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. Legolas had the hots for everybody. "Anyways, she's rich as fuck and her parents basically live in a mansion and like, they're away for the summer or something so she's throwing a party. It's actually a binge party, supposed to last three fucking days."

"Wow," he said, "Interesting."

"I know right, it's just what we need. They'd never stop talking about us when we go back to school. I'm pretty sure we'd be the only ones from Erebor High to be there!" She exclaimed as her phone beeped in her hands.

Fili smiled and shook his head. He'd never understand what all the fuss was about. But he loved seeing Sigrid happy, as well as Leggy and Arwen, so he figured it wasn't all bad. And plus, a little party never killed no body. 

"Okay, the party starts at 9." She told him and he nodded.

"Copy. I'll text them." He said, already typing the message on their group chat.

A moment later, Bard replied.

_read the above messages_

_Leggy wouldn't fucking shut up about it -_-_

He chuckled and scrolled up. He always turned his phone off when he was with Sigrid, so he usually missed whatever conversation was going on between the guys. This one turned out to be a very colorful one. With Bard and Gimli cursing out Leggy and Aragorn stepping in to defend their platinum blonde friend. 

**_Legolas replied._ **

**_You guys are fucking assholes!!!!_ **

**_all i said was that i wanted to go and that u guys should go too._ **

 

_Gimli wrote._

_Yeahhh yeahh and then u sent us the same fucking message like 40 times_

_fuckin prick, i had to turn my phone off!!!!!!!_

 

**_Dwalin, jumping in to the conversation, said._ **

_**Yeah, I thought someone had died or something.** _

_**I had to pause spongebob for this shit.** _

 

Fili couldn't help but laugh, which piqued Sigrids curiosity. "What's so funny?" She said, leaning forward, trying to read the messages on his phone.

"They're all pretty pissed at Leggy for talking about the party. He wouldn't shut up about it." He showed her his phone.

She tutted, "I don't know why you guys don't add us to  _that_ group chat," She rolled her eyes, "We're pretty cool."

"Of course you are babe." He said, taking his phone back.

"Then add us to the chat." She whined. Her lower lip sticking out, forming into a pout.

"No can do," He shook his head, "It's a guy code thing. No girls allowed on the groupchat." She humphed again but Fili engulfed her in his arms and began tickling her.

Yep. He loved this. Loved her. It was all perfect, yet the void kept growing and growing and he kept pushing it out of his mind.

* * *

His mom was nagging him again. Telling him that he should pack his bags and go with them. 

"I'm going to a party tonight." He told her, for the umptheenth time.

"Hawaii is better than a party." She cooed, flopping down on his bed.

"Agh, mom," He whined, "Tauriel is throwing one of the coolest parties of all time!" He said, in his best Arwen impersonation, which made her laugh.

"Who's Tauriel?" She asked

"Leggy's new boo." He winked at her.

"I thought that was Gimli?" She smirked and he threw his head back, laughing.

"Don't let him hear you saying that. He'd have your head."

"As if," She scoffed, "I could totally beat him in a fight." It was her turn to wink.

"But yeah, Tauriel is this girl Leggy knows and she's basically throwing this binge party," He explained, laying back on his bed, "Sigrid wants to go, and I can't let her go alone." He sighed.

"You don't sound like you want to go." She said, in her motherly tone.

He thought about it.

He didn't. Not really. He would prefer to stay in bed all day and read. Or ride his bike up to his favorite spot at the lake. But those were activities that he had to do alone, and being alone meant feeling empty and feeling empty was bad. He shook his head.

"No, I want to go." He told her.  _Being with people makes me feel happy._

She sighed. Clearly giving up. "Okay baby. If you say so," She stood up, "Just remember, don't call complaining to us when you're all bored and we're over there having fun." She said. It was supposed to sound stern, but it didn't. His mom was joking with him, like she always did. It made him smile, to know that he had such teasing parents. They never made him feel uncomfortable, not in the slightes. It was so easy to talk to them and crack jokes. There were no boundaries in the house and he truly loved and appreciated that.

He'd miss them once they were gone to Hawaii. He'd miss having them around.

"Try not to get too burnt." He teased, and she stuck her tongue out at him. 

He messaged his friends as soon as his mom left the room, telling them that they should all come over his house and stay until his parent's came back from vacation. They all agreed and later that day, Leggy, Aragorn and Dwalin came over. 

"Where's Gim and Bard?" Leggy asked.

"Missing your boyfriend?" Aragorn teased, and got shoved by a frustrated Leggy.

"Ugh, I don't need your shit Ar." He rolled his eyes, which made Aragorn laugh.

"Calm down ya two, just cus you didn't get to fuck in freshman year doesn't mean ya should hate each other." Dwalin put in. Fili laughed and laid back down in bed, but Leggy and Aragon both glared at his cousin, who didn't seem to mind.

"Shut up Dwalin." Aragorn said, throwing a pair of underwears he had just taken out of his duffle bag.

"Fuck off, rock." Leggy said, flipping him the finger.

Dwalin snorted, "Don't get your panties in a twist, princess." Dwalin continued to tease, sitting down on Fili's revolving chair.

"They're probably getting something to eat." Fili said, stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

"So, this party. Why do we have to go again?" Dwalin asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Leggy over here wants to impress a very lovely missus." Aragorn said, as he sat down on the floor.

"Do you even know what a missus is?" He asked, flopping down on the bed, next to Fili.

"Isn't that a lady?" Aragorn asked

"Dumbass, that's a miss," Leggy shook his head, "A missus is a person's wife."

"You want her to be your missus though. Am I right?" Fili asked, sitting up and smirking at his friend.

"Jesus fucking christ. You guys are so annoying." Legolas stated, laying down on the bed and covering his face with his hands.

They were all chuckling and Dwalin had the audacity to say, "Stop being such a drama queen."

Leggy took one of Fili's pillow and threw it at Dwalin. "I'm not a drama queen," He said, rising his head up to get a better look at Dwalin, "I'm a drama _Khaleesi_. There's a difference."

They all laughed. 

"Any, fucking way," Aragorn said, after the laughter ceased, "Why the fuck are we going? Like why can't you just go on your own?" Aragorn asked, he seemed to be having some issues with his shoelaces, and Fili couldn't help but snort at that. 

"Because your bae is going and so is Fili's and we all need to go out and Dwalin over there needs to find some booty and get laid, and Bard needs to stop flirting with Gim already and fucking ask him out if that's what he wants to fucking do." Leggy told them, earning a snort from Dwalin and a groan from Aragorn.

"Fili, can't we just ditch our ladies and stay home tonight?" Aragorn asked, as he finally managed to undue one of the lasses.

"Hmph, I wish. Sigrid won't let me hear the end of it."

"Pussy whipped. That's what you are." Aragorn said, pointing a finger accusingly at Fili.

"Says the guy that spent two hours at Victoria Secret's." Fili scoffed.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "She was feeling sick and there was a sales. I had to take one for the team, you know. Plus, that store smells like heaven." He smiled, one of those lazy smiles Aragorn was known for.

"Pussy whipped." Fili smiled back.

"Fuck off." 

"Ahh, it feels nice to not have a girlfriend. I don't have to worry about none of that." Dwalin said, laying back on his chair.

Leggy scoffed. "That's cus you only like dick up your butt."

They laughed again, even Dwalin. 

"Fuck you Leggy."

"You wish." The platinum blonde winked.

"But seriously, we're only going tonight right? None of that three day party bullshit, right?" Dwalin asked.

"You're such a party pooper," Leggy groaned, then turned to Fili, "Why is your cousin such a loser?"

Fili chuckled and shrugged, "I dunno."

"Because I have better things to do than to get drunk off my ass and look at the same people for three fuck days!" Dwalin growled.

"Yeah, Dwalin's right. Can't we just go for tonight, then tomorrow we do something else." Aragorn proposed.

"Nah, come on guys! It's a binge party, we've never been to one of those before!" He exclaimed, sitting back up again.

"So what, Legolas?" Dwalin asked, clearly annoyed, "It's not going to be the fucking last one you'll get invited to."

"You just don't understand," He groaned, "We'd get even  _more_ popular if we go. Like, come on guys. Just think about it!" He sounded so passionate about it, but Fili simply couldn't understand what the big deal was. Luckily, Aragorn and Dwalin didn't understand either.

"We're already  _popular,_ Legolas. I don't think we could go any higher." Aragorn said, sitting indian style on the floor.

"Look, ya bunch of wiener dogs. No one from school got invited into the party. We're basically going to be celebrities when they see all the pictures of us at the Binge. They're going to be on our cases as soon as we come back," He smiled smugly, "They'll be asking us questions for at least a whole week, ya know. Those who hated us are going to hate us even more, and those who adore us, well, they'll spoil us." 

Dwalin snorted, "Fucking hopeless."

***

Bard and Gimli came an hour later. According to Leggy, they were on a date. But according to them two, they were simply having lunch. Bard and Gimli had been beating around the bush for quite some time now. They all knew that the two liked each other, but neither of them were comfortable to pursue a relationship. They had both dated Legolas, Gimli during freshman year in middle school and Bard during sophomore year of high school. Luckily for all of them, the breakups weren't bad and they all remained being friends. But they all knew that Leggy felt some type of way about it. Even though he denied it. They knew that he wasn't comfortable with his two exes dating, and that made Bard and Gimli uncomfortable. 

Fili and Aragorn wanted to punch them, and Dwalin wanted to punch Legolas. 

They were being stupid, and wasting time and being fucking annoying. 

But what could Fili do? 

Lock Bard and Gim together until they became a couple?

Sit Leggy down and have a serious heart to heart?

Nopes. 

Fili didn't want to do none of that. 

"Just admit it already!" Legolas said as he flipped through the pages of a sports magazine.

"Admit what, Legs?" Gimli asked, laying his back against the wall.

"That you two were on a date." He said, throwing the magazine down.

"Oh, my god." Fili breathed, and got up from his bed.

"You're so annoying Leggy." Aragorn said, getting up from the floor and following after Fili, who was leaving the room.

"Yeah, totally." Dwalin said, following his friends.

"Extremely." Replied Bard, right behind Dwalin.

"Where the fuck are you two going!" He heard Legolas yell and he snickered.

"We left Gimli with him." Aragorn said, placing a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"Yeah, well. He'd talk some sense into him. He always knows how to make him stop." 

"True, that." Bard said, as they made their way to the backyard.

"So, where ya on a date?" Dwalin asked, once they got outside.

"None of your business." Bard retorted, flopping down on the grass.

"You guys were on a date. It's written all over your face." Aragorn told him, as he sat right besides him.

"Okay, whatever you say." 

* * *

The party was nice. 

The music was loud.

The crowd was big.

The alcohol was good.

His girlfriend was happy.

His friends were having a good time.

But he felt out of place.

It sucked. It truly fucking sucked. Because people around him were having a grand time and they were singing and dancing and jumping and groping and all of that good stuff. Yet he felt weird and lonely and so fucking uncomfortable. He didn't let it show though. He put on a facade, and smiled and danced and let Sigrid sit on his lap. He made out with her, danced with her, drank with her. Yet he felt that hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach. The fucking void was only getting bigger and he wanted to get out of there. He wanted to be happy.

"You okay, babe?" Sigrid asked him, as she ran a hand through his hairs, "It's getting long again."

"Yeah, need to cut it soon." He said, ignoring the first question.

"Let's go sit, yeah?" She said, tilting her head towards the living room. The couch was empty, which was a surprise. He nodded and let her drag him towards it.

He sat down, and she climbed on his lap. She wasn't drunk yet, but she was getting there. He, on the other hand, was pretty fucking sober. He wasn't in the mood to drink, and that made him feel weird as well. He'd been drinking coke all night, pretending that it was alcohol so that Sigrid wouldn't reprimand him for it.

 _"Alcohol is good. Cool kids drink alcohol and we're cool."_ She had told him once.

"Babe," She said, dragging out the e's. "I want you." She placed small, messy kisses all over his face, making him cringe.

"You're drunk." He stated. He didn't like having sex with her when she was drunk. It made him feel like he was taking advantage of her, in a way.

"Come. on." She dragged the n's. She sounded pretty gone to him.

"Nopes. We are getting you home." He told her, running a hand through her hair. 

They had all agreed to go home at 5. It was now 4:30 and he was counting the minutes. 

He was happy they had all decided to only stay for one party, even though it made Leggy, Sigrid and Arwen whine and complain. To make it up to them, they'd go to the beach in the afternoon.  _If_ their hangover was gone by then. 

"S'too early." She said, nuzzling his neck.

"It's almost five." He said, checking his watch.

"Let's. Leave at. tomorrow." She told him. 

Her speech made him chuckled. He pushed her off slightly and shook his head, making her pout at him.

"No baby. We all agreed on leaving at 5. Let me go check on the guys, kay?" He asked her

She looked at him and shook her head, like a petulant child. "Pwease." She said, with her puppy dog eyes.

They didn't work on him. Not tonight. 

He wanted to get out of there.

He gently lifted her from his lap, and she immediately snuggled against the couch. 

"Come on, drunky girl." He said, trying to get her to stand up.

"No." She said, defiantly.

"Come, Sigrid. We have to find the others." He told her, a bit more sternly.

She glared at him for a few seconds, before reluctantly getting to her clumsy feet. 

After gathering his friends, (which were all pretty drunk), Fili took them all outside.

It took him a while to get them out the front door, and once he got them all inside his car, he remembered that Legolas wasn't with them.

He sighed.

_Leggy's going to be fine._

He put the car on drive, and left Tauriel's house.

He felt a bit happy, knowing that he wasn't drunk and that he'd be away from the crowd. He felt the void diminish a little, and that placed a small smile on his face. 

 


End file.
